The Truth Behind the Sketchbook
by whataslore
Summary: Riku has fallen in love, but both Sora and Kairi have reasons to believe she's cheating on him! But in trying to find out the truth, are they trapping themselves in a web of romance? heh, corny. This summary stinks, but it'll be a good story,I promise!
1. How it All Begins

**Okay, this is the first time I've ever done this, so don't judge me too harshly pleases! I was thinking that I might try out my ability to write so let me know what you think! :) Also, I don't have an idea for a good title yet, so if any of you have any interesting suggestions please share them.**

Chapter 1: How it All Begins

"Whoever came up with the whole 'homework' idea was evil," a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes struggled to throw his heavy bag over his shoulder. "Pure evil."

"Don't be so dramatic, Sora." This came from Riku, a boy with long silver hair and aqua-colored eyes.

"You say that only because two of your teachers don't even _give _homework," Sora grumbled as he kicked his locker shut. "Do you have any idea of long it takes me to do my homework every ni--EEEP!" He stopped as a cold hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Hey, guys!" The culprit was a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and blue eyes. She let go of Sora's neck with an evil grin.

"Kairi, what the heck!" Sora rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, trying to restore heat to it.

"Selphie threw a snowball at me, so I had to throw one back," Kairi said innocently. "And then I came down here to see if you guys were ready to go home and...well, you look like you needed to _cool_ down." She put emphasis on the word "cool"

"That was extremely lame," Riku stated.

"It was." Sora no longer looked angry, but amused.

Kairi folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Well not all of us were blessed with the talent to be complete wiseasses all the time."

"But," Riku began with a grin, "that was pretty cool how you made Sora squeal like a pig."

"Exsqueeze me?" Sora glared at his friend. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah, you did," Kairi said. "Anyway, what's new?"

"Nothing really," Riku said, but then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Hey, guys, guess what?"

"What?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but then he seemed to change his mind. He looked down and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Dear God," Kairi said. "He's blushing."

Riku was usually the one who never showed any emotion. He also seemed to lack the ability to become embarrassed, a factoid that had been established back when they were in the fifth grade, when their friend Tidus had pantsed him in front of an audience during the Christmas play and he hadn't been wearing any underwear. (**A/N:** **That actually happened to my brother XD**)

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked, observing the pink shading on his friend's cheeks grow even darker.

"I'm thinking!" Riku blurted, a little too harshly.

Sora stepped back and stumbled. He would have fallen flat on his back if Kairi hadn't caught him.

"I...um..." Riku suddenly didn't want to tell them. They would start teasing him, because it was so out of character for him. Not to mention they would tell everyone they knew and it would be all over school by lunchtime tomorrow.

"Was there a sentence to go with that 'um'?" Kairi asked.

Riku took a deep breath. "Ithinkiminlove."

"Care to repeat that? You said it too fast."

Riku covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. "I said...I think...I'm in love."

"Uh-huh." Sora looked skeptical, but Kairi went nuts and start jumping up and down and shrieking.

"Really? That's so AWESOME! Who is it?"

"A cheerleader?" Sora guessed.

Riku shook his head. "No, you guys, I mean it. I think I'm actually in love. Like, for real."

Sora still wasn't convinced. Riku went through at least five girls between two months. "Yeah. Next week she'll be the biggest bitch you've ever met, right?"

"Sora, let him finish," Kairi said.

"Well, maybe...I should introduce you guys to her," Riku suggested. "You probably know her. I've been seeing her for a couple of weeks now."

"WHAT?! You had a girlfriend for that long and you're just now telling us?" Kairi looked horrified.

Riku looked annoyed. "Yes, because before it wasn't any of your business. Now let's go, I'm supposed to be walking her home."

Sora and Kairi exchanged glance and then tagged along behind him, ready to meet his so-called "girlfriend".

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter One! I know it kind of sucks, but hey, it's only the first chapter, and it's my first time trying to do this. Tell me what you think so far and then if people like it I'll keep going. I know there's not much to work with yet, but I didn't want to get too into it before I knew what some people's opinions were. So review pleeeeeeeeeez! .**


	2. Pizza and Drawings

**I just saw the craziest thing at the store...**

**Pancake batter in a spray can. Another sign that we're doomed, lol. So anyways, much thanks to TwilightBeforeDawn and Lunar'sWolf for being my only two reviewers so far! I also just realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer for chapter one, so here it is.**

Chapter 2: Pizza and Drawings

Riku led Sora and Kairi out of the building to the commons area, where students who didn't feel like going home right away hung out to chat.

Sora spotted a girl with long brown hair wearing a low-cut shirt and pants that were so tight, it looked like she'd never be able to get them off. "Hey, Riku, is that her?" he joked. Riku scowled and gave him the finger.

"RIKI-POO!" A blurry mass of colors came out of nowhere and glomped Riku.

"What the hell was that?" Kairi asked.

The blur turned out to be a girl with shiny blonde hair the same length as Kairi's and big blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a short-sleeved green hoodie over it and blue jeans. "Hi," she said breathlessly to Sora and Kairi. Kairi waved, but Sora was too busy staring at Riku to say hi back.

"Riki-Poo?"

"Shut up," Riku commanded. He turned to the blonde girl. "Naminé, please, please, PLEASE don't call me that in public!"

"Sorry," Naminé turned pink and shot a few nervous glances at her shoes, Sora and Kairi, and Sora and Kairi's shoes.

"Naminé," Sora said thoughtfully, "do you happen to have Geometry second period? With Mrs. Horn?" (**A/N: I don't feel like coming up with a bunch of teacher names, so I'll just pick random teachers from my school and use them XD.**)

Naminé nodded as she answered. "Yeah, I do."

"Me, too! I thought I knew your face from somewhere," Sora said with a grin.

Naminé couldn't help but smile back. "I thought I recognized you, too."

"Let's head home, you guys," Kairi said. "It's almost 4:30."

As they start to trek across the schoolyard, Sora's pocket started vibrating and singing "Should Have Said No" by Taylor Swift.

"Nice ringtone," Riku said.

"Shut your piehole." Sora took his phone out to answer it. "Hellooo?" he said slowly and lazily. "Hi Mom...Yeah, we're on our way now...Really? Yay! Okay, I'll tell 'em." He stuck his phone back in his pocket and started dancing around. "PIZZA!"

"We're invited?" Riku guessed.

"Yup! My mom said she has to go to a business meeting and she doesn't have time to cook. She's ordering pizzas and she said you and Kairi could come...Naminé, you can too, if you want." Sora stopped dancing and tried to catch his breath.

As they resumed their walk to Sora's house, Kairi and Sora interrogated Naminé.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Kairi asked.

"Well...I spend a lot of time drawing," Naminé said. "I've been taking all the art classes they offer at school. And then when I graduate, I want to go to art school. I was thinking of becoming a painter or doing art for the theater or something like that."

"I like to draw, too!" Sora stopped and pulled his backpack off his shoulders and began to rummage through it. "See?" A moment later he was holding up a piece of lined paper. Three crooked boxes were drawn across the paper. In the first box was a messily drawn stick figure, all by itself. In the second box there was a stick figure drawn and what looked like it was supposed to be a truck behind it. In the third box was a stick body, and a circle drawn at the bottom of the box next to the stick body's feet. Two X's were drawn inside the circle and a flat line with an upside down U (a tongue) was underneath those.

Kairi made a face. "Sora, you're sick."

"That's an extremely disturbing drawing," Riku agreed.

Sora stuffed the paper back in his backpack with a pout on his face. "You guys just have no imagination."

Naminé said nothing directly about Sora's drawing. She looked to be deep in thought. "You know," she said after a moment, "They say that by looking at a drawing someone has made, you can determine what type of personality they have."

"Well then, we know Sora is a sick, twisted, tortured human being." Riku got a glare from both Sora and Kairi after he said this.

"We also know that Riku is a manwhore," Sora countered. "He draws pictures of manga girls with big boobs."

Kairi and Naminé burst out laughing simultaneously, causing the entire group to get weird looks from other pedestrians they were passing. Once they recovered, Naminé reached into her bag. "Would you like to see one of my drawings? I did it last night." She withdrew a sketchbook and opened it. There on the page she showed them was a drawing of Riku that looked so real, it could have been a photo. Then shading was exactly right, and she'd drawn out every last detail, from the graceful arch of his eyebrows to the ripples in his muscles.

"That," Sora said, "is abso-friggin'-lutely amazing."

"That's the one that I had to sit still for three hours for." Riku grinned. "Nice job, Naminé."

"Thanks..." Naminé blushed a deep red color.

Another five minutes of walking brought them to Sora's front porch.

"Oh, yay," Sora said as he opened the door and the aroma of pepperoni pizza came wafting out of the house. "Foodage!"

'**Kay, yeah, that was a real brief chapter ending. And I know it's still boring, but it will start to get exciting, I promise! This chapter was mainly just to get to know Naminé a little bit.**

**So review please and tell me how I'm doing...you shall be my buddy forever and ever if you do. . **


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**Warning: Long author's note ahead.**

**I gotta tell you guys this before the story goes on. I had never even HEARD of Kingdom Hearts until last year. I had this friend that I sat next to in Algebra and we liked to talk about what video games we'd played (even though I'm not much of a video game person). So one day he starts babbling about Kingdom Hearts, and I was like, "What's that?" and then he gave me this "OMG WTF" look. So he explained it to me, and I said "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of." So later he wanted to borrow my copy of FF IX and he gave me the Kingdom Hearts games as collateral. I was gonna just put them away, but then curiosity got the better of me and I was hooked like, instantly. lol. I just had to say that.**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and here we go with Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts...but you don't have to rub it in.

Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery

Of course, just as Riku had predicted, everyone knew about his relationship mere _hours_ after Sora and Kairi had found out.

"How do people do that?" he asked Naminé as she was drawing the scenery of the school campus that morning.

"Do what?"

"Manage to spread news that fast."

Naminé closed her sketchbook with a sigh. "Technology."

Over the next week or so, Sora and Kairi tagged along behind Riku and Naminé every place they went—except for their date. Riku found it rather annoying, but Naminé seemed to enjoy the extra company. Even though Sora and Kairi asked her questions constantly, she never got annoyed. Maybe it was because she knew Riku's best friends would want to look out for him.

"Naminé, where do you want to have dinner tonight?" Riku asked her Friday afternoon after school.

"OH! You should go to that new Italian restaurant—" Sora was cut off by Riku's hand across his mouth.

"I was not asking you."

"Sorry." Sora folded his arms and pouted.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea," Naminé said. "My aunt and uncle went there a few nights ago, and they said it was really good."

"Alrighty then," Riku agreed.

"Incoming," Kairi said randomly.

"Huh?"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE!" This incredibly loud, high-pitched shriek came from a brunette with short hair and green eyes. She ran up to the little group and threw her arms around Riku, squeezing him tight, and then did the same to Naminé.

"Selphie, relax, they've been together for a month," Kairi said.

Selphie gasped loudly, and then proceeded to step on Riku's foot. "How could you, you big meanie? Didn't we all agree a long time ago to not keep secrets from each other?"

Kairi seized Selphie by the shoulders and carefully pulled her away from poor Riku, who was hopping up and down on one foot while waiting for the other to stop hurting.

"Well anyway," Naminé said, "I have to get home. There's something I need to do."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." Riku hobbled over to her and after a moment's hesitation, knowing everyone was watching, gave her a quick fast kiss on the lips. There was a chorus of "oohs" much to their embarrassment. Naminé waved at everyone else and then ran off.

"Well...I'm ready to go home too," Kairi said. "Anybody coming with me?"

"I will," Sora volunteered.

"I have to get ready for the date," Riku said.

"And I'm going to Tidus' house," Selphie said.

"Okay," Kairi said. "C'mon, Sora, let's go." The two walked off campus and down the street. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"So..." Sora finally said.

"So..." Kairi responded.

"Well...for two people who have known each other forever and are nearly always together this conversation is surprisingly dull," Sora said with a laugh.

"Oh, crap," Kairi said. "We have to stop at the corner store real quick--my mom needs milk."

"Okay." They turned around and headed back up the street toward town. As they approached the store, Kairi noticed a familiar blonde girl.

"Hey, look, it's Naminé."

Naminé was standing outside the ice cream parlor, talking to someone wearing a faded maroon hoodie and jeans. The hood was pulled over the person's head, so Sora and Kairi couldn't tell who it was. Naminé started to laugh suddenly, as if the person had told her a joke. She reached up and pulled the hood off to reveal a guy's face. They could only see the back of his head, which was covered in blonde spiky hair. Naminé stopped laughing and gave the guy a tight hug.

"Do you see that?" Kairi gasped.

"Yeah..." Sora said, sounding just as amazed. "Riku dyed his hair! Boy was that fast!"

Kairi smacked the back of his head. "Idiot," she hissed. "That's NOT Riku!"

Several expressions crossed Sora's face in the next few seconds as he comprehended what Kairi meant. "Oh..." He said as he finally connected the dots. "Oh noes!"

"C'mon," Kairi said. "Let's get the milk, and then we have to tell Riku!"

"I don't think so!" Sora's expression quickly changed to fear. "He'll get mad! And Riku's scary when he's mad!"

"Well we have to let him know somehow!" Kairi said. "We can't just let her hurt him! So you tell me...what are we supposed to do about this?"

**Uh oh! So who exactly is the blonde guy Naminé was with..? **

**It shouldn't be that difficult to figure out, lol. So what are Sora and Kairi going to do? You'll find out next chapter...but only if you review. .**


	4. Lying Low

**This chapter took me a lot longer because I got food poisoning from eating a piece of raw broccoli (0o) and I didn't feel up to writing anything...oh well. I managed to get it up in time . I want to try and get this at least mostly done before I start school in a couple of weeks because once school starts I won't have very much time to write. Plus I just got around to reinstalling Microsoft word…I had to wipe the computer clean because my dad went porn surfing and gave it all kinds of viruses and spyware. The good news is my chapters should look a lot better now, lol. I'm also going to back and fix all the little mistakes in the previous three… Anyhoo, here's the fourth installment in my story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Lying Low

The next day, Sora and Kairi sat on the front porch of Sora's house, both deep in thought. They were trying to come up with foolproof ways to expose what Naminé had been up to without making Riku angry.

"We could go up to her and ask her how her friend's been doing," Kairi said.

"You're forgetting something," Sora said. "We don't know who that guy _is_. We've never seen him before."

"If we use the right tone and words, then she'll get nervous, and maybe she'll admit the whole thing," Kairi insisted. "We don't have to know his name or anything if we do it that way."

"It doesn't matter," Sora sighed. "That'll still turn into a huge mess because we would have to explain that we were spying on her. Meaning that Riku will still chew our heads off."

"I still think it's the best thing either of us has come up with."

"Okay. So we walk up to her at school on Monday and say, 'We know what you did on Friday, Naminé'?"

Kairi made a face. "That's going a little _too _far, Sora. I was thinking...never mind. It is stupid. We're going to need something better than that."

They both sighed and returned to thinking, chins in their hands.

"Well..." Sora bit his lip. "You know, what if we were overreacting a bit? Maybe that guy is just a really good friend of Naminé's, or a relative or something?"

Kairi considered this for a moment. "Maybe you're right," she said. "But you know as well as I do that now you've said that, if we leave it alone it will turn out to be something bad."

"Why don't we just lay low for a while," Sora suggested. "If something worse happens then we can look into it."

Kairi agreed hesitantly. Even if Sora had a point, she had a bad feeling about Naminé her and her blonde-haired friend.

It wasn't easy for them to lie low. Monday morning they walked together into the schoolyard and immediately came across Riku and Naminé.

"Hi guys," Naminé smiled at them.

"Hi," Sora and Kairi mumbled back in unison, avoiding her gaze.

Oblivious to their strange behavior, Naminé turned back to Riku. "Are you going to take me somewhere for my birthday?"

Riku's face turned bright red. "Y-Your birthday! Um...that's, uh, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" He stumbled over his words, desperately trying not to sound like an idiot and failing miserably.

"It's next Wednesday, Riki-Poo," Naminé pretended to be annoyed with him. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Of course I didn't!" Riku exclaimed. "I'm just sleepy this morning, that's all!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "The bell's gonna ring soon," she interrupted. "How was your date on Friday?"

"It was great," Naminé chirped. (**A/N: Chirped...lol that phrase always makes me laugh XD**) "The food was good...the waiters were nice...the lighting was just right..." She went on and on, describing the perfect quality of the restaurant.

Sora and Kairi both tuned her out. Neither of them felt up to listening to her, especially if she was guilty. Until they heard, "Sora, you should take Kairi there sometime."

"WHAT?!" They both had the same reaction at the same time.

"Oh...you guys aren't together?" Naminé frowned. "Sorry, I thought you were. You know, you're always hanging out and stuff."

Riku had gotten over his own embarrassment and was now busy cackling at Sora and Kairi's. "Do you guys ever make faces at yourselves in the mirror?" he asked after he calmed down a bit. (**A/N: I do all the time, lol**)

"No..." Sora, Kairi, and Naminé looked at Riku like he was nuts, which he probably was. He was also on the verge of cracking up again. Each of the other three had their own response for this behavior.

Sora: "Whatever you're smoking, you need to share some, bud."

Kairi: "What did your mother _feed_ you this morning?!"

Naminé: "Riku, shut up before the men in white coats come for you!"

The bell rang, and Sora and Kairi left for their classes while Naminé stayed behind to help the extremely hyperactive Riku get himself under control.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Sora stated as they separated. "Riku on happy pills...not a pretty sight."

Kairi gave him a friendly push. "Get your ass to class, you bum." (**A/N: Yay! I made a rhyme! lol**)

Kairi had her third period class with Naminé. All of the previous week she had invited Naminé to sit with her, so it didn't come as a surprise when Naminé chose the seat next to her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but decided to ignore it. If she made the mistake of blurting out a question about the blonde boy Naminé had been with, things would go very bad, very quickly.

"Hey Kairi," Naminé said with a smile. "How was your weekend?"

"My weekend was great," Kairi said flatly.

"What did you do?"

"I...um..." Kairi stopped to think. She couldn't say that she'd spent all weekend trying to figure out whether Naminé was cheating on Riku or not. "I just stayed at home...hung out with Sora...you know. The usual."

"If you don't mind my saying so," Naminé stared straight at Kairi. "You and Sora would make an awfully cute couple."

Kairi blushed at least ten different shades of red. "Oh, I don't know about that...he's so...so goofy! And he's dumb," She finished with a pretend look of disgust. "Nope, he is most _definitely_ not my type."

"If you say so," Naminé said dubiously.

"How was your weekend," Kairi asked, regaining her composure as quickly as she had lost it. "Did you hang out with anyone exciting?" Despite what she and Sora had agreed, she couldn't help but throw that out.

"Oh, yeah!" Naminé said. "My cousin came down to the island Friday morning while we were here at school, and I ran into him on my way home that afternoon! I was so happy to see him!"

"Your cousin…?" Kairi paled slightly. Sora was right--they had overreacted.

"Yup! His name is Cloud," Naminé said. "He looks just like me, except, you know he's a guy. His hair is kind of like Sora's."

"I see," Kairi said. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Now that she had this information, she had to tell Sora.

As soon as the bell rang, she bolted from the room, almost forgetting her purse. She saw Sora down by the water fountain, and called his name out. "Sora!"

Sora glanced her way and flashed her his famous grin. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

Kairi stopped in front of him and took a deep breath before she spilled out the news. "Naminé is innocent!"

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4, but don't worry. There are still some twists and turns to be added in...so don't go jumping to conclusions now. A lot of the time what you expect is never what actually happens, lol. Anyway, I need to finish this up before I go and accidentally spoil the plot XD.**

**Laterz! And don't forget to review. It's a proven fact that reviewing stories helps to prevent some forms of cancer and respiratory disease...okay, no it doesn't. I made that up. But do it anyway please! Puppy dog eyes**


	5. The Food Fight

You guys are so AWESOME

**You guys are so AWESOME! I have more than twice as many reviews as chapters, so I'm happy . Since no more title suggestions are coming in, I have decided upon one, and I would like to thank chickenman00712 for coming up with the title! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Insert extremely long, rambling complaints about not owning KH here

Chapter 5: The Food Fight

"Hang on, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying," Sora said, interrupting Kairi's babble about Naminé.

Kairi stopped talking and took a deep breath before she restarted. "I just talked to Naminé. She said that on Friday, her cousin Cloud came to the island and she ran into him on her way home. She said he's blonde just like her, and he's got a hairstyle like yours."

"Okay then. See? I told you we were overreacting," Sora said. "It's a good thing we decided not to start bashing her about it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kairi went quiet for a moment, staring at the floor. She lifted her gaze back to Sora, fully intending to ask him if he was ready to walk to the cafeteria for lunch, but swallowed her words as she found herself staring straight into his eyes. _Why is he staring at me?_ _Is there something on my face?_ She opened her mouth again to speak the questions that were running through her mind, but those ridiculous blue eyes distracted her. _My God…I never noticed how dark his eyes are. They're like two really deep oceans. Two really deep, pretty oceans—WAIT A MINUTE! REWIND! _

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora raised an eyebrow as he watched her pull on her hair and shake her head.

"I'm fine," she answered through gritted teeth. _C'mon, Kairi. Snap out of it. You can't start drooling over Sora. It's stupid, dumb, goofy Sora. He's not even cute! I mean—_

"Kairi?"

Kairi stopped arguing with herself and faked a smile. "Yes, Sora?"

"Are you ready to go to lunch yet? I'm starving."

Now feeling much better about Naminé, Sora and Kairi didn't hesitate to join her at a lunch table. Riku was still in the lunch line.

"So…how are things since this morning?" Sora asked, trying to make conversation.

Naminé didn't answer. She was staring at her lunch tray with a look of terror and disgust.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

Naminé picked up her plastic fork and poked whatever it was on her tray. "The Jell-O," she finally said. "I think it _moved_."

"It's supposed to move," Sora said, looking amused. "It wiggles."

"No…" Naminé said. "It MOVED. Like there's something in it." As soon as she said that, she poked it again, and something scuttled out and to the edge of her tray. "EAAGH! It's a spider!" She scooted back in her chair and pushed the tray away. Unfortunately, the tabletop was still damp from when the lunch aides washed it, so the tray kept going…right into Sora's lap.

"Awww…man…" Sora picked the tray up and set it back down on the tabletop so he could observe the mess of spaghetti, peas, and green Jell-O that was inevitably going to leave a permanent stain on the khaki shorts he was wearing.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Naminé shrieked. "Oh my gosh…I'll get some napkins." She hurried over to the salad bar to grab the napkin dispenser.

Sora was already using his napkin to start cleaning up the mess. "My mom's gonna kill me," he groaned. "She just bought these last weekend."

"Here, I'll help." Kairi took her own napkin and scooped some of the spaghetti out of Sora's lap with it.

"What's going on here?"

Kairi stopped scrubbing spaghetti sauce off Sora's shorts and looked up to see Riku standing across the way, tray in hand. Slowly her eyes traveled back down, and she squeaked as she realized that her hand was between Sora's legs.

"You know what, don't answer that. I don't wanna know," Riku stated as he took a seat.

"No!" Kairi said; her voice high-pitched as her face reddened. "Y-You don't understand! You came at an awkward moment…"

"I brought more napkins," Naminé returned with two handfuls of napkins and set them down on the table in front of Kairi and Sora.

"Well it's a good thing I got here," Riku said. "It looks like Kairi and Sora were having some fun while we were gone."

Naminé peeked over the table edge. "It looks to me like she's helping clean up the mess I made."

"Yeah right," Riku scoffed. "She was just looking for an excuse to feel him up."

Kairi dropped her handful of napkin and food back in Sora's lap and lunged across the table. Sora grabbed her by the waist just in time to save Riku from being clobbered.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kairi said, squirming out of Sora's grasp.

"En garde!" Riku poked her nose with his fork. _SPLAT!_ The next thing he knew, spaghetti was dripping down his face. Kairi had just flung half of Sora's lunch onto his face.

"I was gonna eat that," Sora whined.

Kairi paid no attention to him as she continued to fling the rest of his lunch at Riku.

"Take that!" Riku began to catapult his peas at Kairi.

Naminé watched in amusement as the entire cafeteria began to follow their example and started tossing food at each other. "We are so dead…" she said as she noticed the principal peek into the cafeteria.

Riku and Kairi didn't even notice the approaching principal. Riku reloaded his fork with spaghetti and bent it back, ready to shoot. The tap on his shoulder distracted him, and thinking it was another student, he turned and aimed the fork at them. He had already let go before he realized it was the principal.

"Oh!" Riku went pale as he realized his mistake.

The principal wiped the spaghetti from his face, looking furious.

Riku laughed nervously. "Um, hi," he said, reaching for the napkin dispenser "Can I offer you a napkin?"

**Lol, I had fun writing that chapter. It was just a goofy break from the actual story line that allowed me to be silly and immature . But I'll get back to the point next chapter…as long as you don't kill me.**

**Well that's all I have for now I guess…don't forget to review!**


	6. Clues

Chapter 6:

**I really must apologize. I know I promised it would be up soon after the last one, but some things happened and I couldn't write. My dad made me stay off the computer all day Friday because he said I was spending too much time on there, and then I went on vacation for the weekend. So I finally finished it, and I hope it's as good as all the others. I kind of rushed it. So here it is!**

Chapter 6: Clues

"I don't know what got into you all, but I must say I'm extremely disappointed!"

Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Naminé were sitting in four identical blue chairs staring at the floor as their principal yelled at them. Sora and Naminé just sat there and pouted. They hadn't done anything wrong and they were sitting there having to listen to the annoying lecture.

When it was finally over, they were dismissed to go home and clean up.

Riku wiped his face on his shirt looking grossed out. "He spit all over me when he was talking," he complained.

"This is all your fault," Kairi said.

"It is not! You were trying to kill me!" Riku protested.

"After you made that crack about me wanting to feel Sora up."

"It was a joke! You didn't have to take it so seriously!"

Their bickering was interrupted by a loud growling sound. They turned to glance at Sora and Naminé, who were both trailing behind, trying to stay out of the argument. Naminé was also staring at Sora, so that meant he was the source of the growling.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm hungry. _Somebody_ decided to throw my lunch at Riku's face."

"Well maybe he shouldn't have started picking on me," Kairi said indignantly.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Would you just quit arguing?" she almost begged. "I haven't heard a single nice thing come out of anyone's mouth since lunch."

"Hey, Naminé!"

They all looked to the right, where a tall muscular guy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes was waving.

"Cloud! Hi!" Naminé said, waving back. "Come walk with us!"

"That's your cousin?" Kairi inquired.

Naminé nodded. "Yup!" As Cloud reached them she stopped them and made introductions. "Cloud, this is my boyfriend, Riku, and my friends, Sora and Kairi. Guys, this is Cloud."

"Hello," everyone greeted at once.

Cloud was eyeing Riku, Sora, and Kairi with a funny look on his face. "What happened to you three?" he finally asked.

"We had a food fight," Kairi said.

"Okay…" Cloud shrugged and dropped the subject.

Naminé pulled Riku to her side and started babbling about how much he and Cloud had in common and how they could be great friends. Sora and Kairi just watched, staring at Cloud thoughtfully.

"So that's the cousin, eh?" Sora scratched his head. "Um, Kairi…"

"I know," Kairi sighed. "I already noticed; you don't have to tell me."

Even though they had only caught a glimpse of the back of the head of the blonde guy they had seen Naminé with the previous Friday, they could tell that that blonde boy and Cloud were not the same person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naminé and Cloud headed home, Riku also chose to depart, leaving Sora and Kairi alone.

"So…" Sora said to break the silence. "We still have a mystery on our hands."

"There's definitely something up," Kairi said. "When I asked Naminé if she'd seen anybody interesting she said she met Cloud on her way home Friday, but she didn't mention anyone else."

"So maybe there is something funky goin' on. Who knows?" Sora seemed just a little bit disinterested. (**A/N: Is that even a word…? Oh well, who cares? Lol**)

"Sora, this could be serious!" Kairi scolded, hands on her hips. "And here you are acting like you don't give a damn."

"I don't," Sora replied. "Not this instant, anyhow. Look at this mess!" He gestured at the rainbow stains all over the front of his shorts. "I was busy planning my last meal before my mom sees this."

Kairi stomped her foot impatiently. "Sora! Quit being such a drama queen all the time, will you? I'm sure if you explain it was an accident, your mom won't be that angry!"

"Okay, fine," Sora made a face at her when she had her head turned and then straightened up. "So what do you want to do? Stay outside Naminé's house with a pair of binoculars and wait for that one guy to show up?"

"No," Kairi said simply, "I want to go around town. After I get showered and changed, of course." She pushed Sora in the direction of his house as they reached their street. "Now you go do the same—I want you at my house in twenty minutes sharp, okay? Bring your shorts back too, and we'll soak them while we're gone and see what we can do about the stains before you show them to your mom."

"Okay." Sora ran toward his house as fast as his legs would carry him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, the two of them were strolling around town as casually as possible, trying not to seem too obvious as they looked around to see if Naminé was out.

As they passed the ice cream parlor, Kairi had to yank Sora back to her side for the umpteenth time. "Sora!" she cried out, frustrated. "Once more and I'm taking you into that pet shop over there and having you fitted for a leash."

"But I'm huuuuunnngrryy," Sora whined, drawing out the word "hungry".

"You can eat after we look some more." Kairi gripped his arm firmly to keep him stationed by her.

Sora slapped the inside of his leg with his free hand to show his exasperation with her.

"Hey, look!" Kairi sounded excited as she pulled Sora around a corner and behind a streetlamp pole. (**A/N:** **Great hiding spot, huh? XD**)

"It's a table offering free food, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No…it's Naminé's friend!"

Indeed it was…they got a glimpse of his face this time. He had big blue eyes that were nearly the same shade as Sora's.

"Why do all you guys have blue eyes?" Kairi wondered out loud. (**A/N: I've wondered that myself…lol**)

"That's beside the point," Sora whispered, finally pulling his mind away from food and onto the blonde boy. "Here comes Naminé!"

"Well, jeez." Kairi was shocked. "What are the chances?"

"I know, right?" Sora was getting excited. If they stayed long enough, everything would come together and they would know exactly what Naminé's intentions with this mysterious boy were.

They watched as Naminé enveloped the boy in a tight hug with a muffled squeal. They couldn't hear what the two were saying but if they got any closer they risked being noticed.

Naminé and the blonde boy were facing each other, standing sideways several yards in front of Sora and Kairi. The blonde boy blushed suddenly.

"Sora," Kairi whispered. "Why do boys blush?"

"Um…because we're embarrassed?" Sora guessed, scratching the back of his head. "Is that a trick question?"

"No, I mean what sort of things make you blush?"

"Oh! Well, there's a lot," Sora said, raising his eyes as if peeking into his brain. "When we're told we're handsome, when we like a girl, when we're askin' girls out, when we have a present to give a girl…" he continued to list off reasons but Kairi stopped paying attention. The blonde boy had just pulled something out of his pocket. It was wrapped in a small grocery bag.

Kairi yanked the back of Sora's head to get his attention and shoved his head forward so he would notice what was going on.

"Ow! Kairi, that hurt—" Sora's eyes bugged out. "Hey! I want some chocolate!"

Naminé had unwrapped the grocery bag to reveal a box of chocolates.

Kairi dropped Sora and gasped loudly. "Oh my God…chocolate!"

"I know!" Sora exclaimed, practically drooling.

"You don't realize what's going on, do you?" Kairi looked at Sora with an expression that was somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"Would you quit giving me that look?!" Sora said.

"What look?"

"That 'Oh my God, Sora you fucktard' look. It hurts my feelings." Sora stuck out his lower lip to emphasize his sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said insincerely. "But do you grasp the seriousness of the situation? Or do I need to explain it to you?"

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Do tell."

Kairi sighed. "Okay. How many times do you see a guy give a girl chocolate just out of the blue? Or vice versa?"

"Um…" Sora thought about it, but chose not to answer, saving himself the pain of Kairi's "Stupid Sora" glare.

"Exactly. You only give someone chocolate if you're romantically involved with them! Because chocolate is basically a valentine."

"Wait a minute," Sora said. "What about that Hershey's bar you gave me earlier this year? Does that mean you—"

"That was different!" Kairi interrupted, her face going red. "That was _Halloween_. You're supposed to give candy on Halloween."

"I still don't see how it's any different," Sora grumbled, but a glare from Kairi shut him up as they returned to observing Naminé and her "valentine".

"I think it's time to 'casually' walk by, and see what happens," Kairi said. She pulled Sora up and toward the two blondes.

"Hi, Naminé!" she called. "And…er…what's your name?"

The blonde boy looked kind of surprised at being interrupted, but Naminé grinned and waved them over. Both Kairi and Sora noticed her shove the chocolate into her pocket quickly.

"This is Roxas," Naminé said cheerfully, as if she wasn't hiding a thing. "He's been my best friend since, like, kindergarten."

Roxas gave a nervous smile and then looked down at his shoes, scuffing them against the sidewalk. The clues were getting more obvious by the second.

"'Best friend' my ass," Kairi muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. She and Sora were on a roll. Hopefully soon they would know the whole truth…and maybe they could save Riku from heartbreak.

**Okay…since it took so long to post this, I made it longer…so you can't be made at me, lol. Since I've started school, the next few chapters might take a bit longer than the first few, but I'll try my best. And remember, reviews bring you good luck XD.**


	7. Riku's Evil Plan

Chapter 7:

**I love weekends…******

**This morning my internet was being goofy and wouldn't log on, so I was scared I wouldn't be able to post this as soon as I wanted to. But obviously, the problem's fixed, lol.**

**I have to warn you ahead of time that there's not a whole lot of action in this chapter…because I realized that I still have yet to create a romance between the two main characters. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter.**

**The Disclaimer That I Keep Forgetting: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. 

Chapter 7: Riku's "Evil" Plan

Now that Sora and Kairi were sure they had an actual case on their hands, it was nearly impossible for them to keep their mouths shut around Riku. Once or twice Sora nearly blurted it out, but Kairi was able to stop him before anything much got out. Riku thought it was strange, but then again, his friends were strange. So he decided not to worry about it.

He did, however, make an attempt to get Sora and Kairi closer together. He noticed that as of recently all Kairi did was bash Sora. A positive sign that she had some mixed feelings about him. In other words, he knew she was crushing on Sora. He also knew if he made a point to mention that, he would get his head kicked in.

Two days after the snooping event, their English teacher assigned a project that was to be done based on the novel the whole class had read. The teacher put all the students' names into a hat and had Riku draw two at a time to pick random partners.

Of course Sora and Kairi got picked to be together.

When she heard their names called, Kairi glared at Riku. He hadn't said anything about her feelings for Sora, but she wasn't stupid. She could have sworn he looked through the names when the teacher had her head turned.

"I don't wanna build a diorama," Kairi complained. "It's so _boring_. And unoriginal."

"Quit your whining and start designing." (**A/N: WOOT! Another rhyme! XD**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening found Kairi sitting back with her feet up on Sora's kitchen table, drinking a Pepsi, and Sora making hopeless attempts to detach sticky toothpicks from his fingers.

"You're not supposed to use that much glue, Sora," Kairi said.

"I didn't know it would come out so fast!" Sora exclaimed, shaking his hands around wildly. One of the toothpicks finally came loose and flew right into Kairi's Pepsi can. She stared into the little hole distastefully, and then set the can down.

"I'm sorry," Sora apologized.

"It's fine," Kairi sighed. "I'm sick of this project. I say we quit for today."

"I'm with you there." Sora picked up the gooey mess of glue and toothpicks and tossed it into the trash can. "So what do you think? That Roxas guy doesn't go to school with us."

"Well duh," Kairi said. "But seriously, who goes around with their secret boyfriend or girlfriend in public?"

"A good question," Sora said, "but you know, she's not stupid. Maybe she goes around in public with him _because _she knows most people would jump to that conclusion that she wouldn't be with him in public if she was cheating."

"Well…it's late and I'm tired," Kairi said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kairi." Sora waved at her and watched her walk out his front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile…**

Riku and Naminé were at Riku's house, lying around like a couple of sloths and trying to figure out what to do to keep them entertained.

"So did your evil ingenious plan work?" Naminé asked.

"I dunno yet…" Riku picked up a wooden coaster from the coffee table and tossed it like a Frisbee, watching it glide across the living room. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see."

Naminé stayed quiet. Her conscience was biting at the corners of her mind, making her feel very uncomfortable. Her life was taking a nosedive. Part of her wanted to tell Riku what was bothering her and get it over with, and part of didn't want to hurt him. She really did like him…but ever since the night before, all she could think about was how she had betrayed him. It wasn't a good feeling. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kairi started the walk to school by herself. Sora usually showed up at the corner by her house to walk with her, but this morning he hadn't.

"He's probably sleeping in…lazy bum," she said to herself aloud. That was how she dealt with loneliness—talking to herself. She saw an empty bottle on the sidewalk and started to kick it along in front of her as she walked. "I don't wanna go to school…I hate school. Whoever invented school sucks."

"Kairi, wait!"

_Of course._ Kairi almost grinned as she heard Sora's voice call her name.

Sora caught up with her, holding a black shoebox. He was being very careful with it, making sure not to tip it.

Kairi stared at the box suspiciously. "What's in the box, Sora? A bomb?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kairi," he said sarcastically. "Any minute this mini-atomic bomb will detonate, thus destroying the entire island and thousands of innocent people."

"Sora!" Kairi scolded him, snatching the shoebox from him. "That's not funny!"

"It's our diorama."

"What?" Kairi glared at him. "We're not turning in that piece of junk! I thought you threw it away."

"Not ours," Sora explained. "My mom did this one."

Kairi lifted the lid off the shoebox. She gasped. There was a perfect toothpick city built inside the box, including toothpick people.

"Wow…" Kairi closed the box and gave it back to Sora. "Well, anyway…now that we have an A in English, we can focus on a certain pair of blondes."

"I'm tempted to just take Riku out there and _show _him," Sora said. "This whole thing is starting to get ridiculous."

"Yes, it is," Kairi agreed. "But we can't quit now. Quitting is for quitters."

"You don't say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the commons area, Sora and Kairi saw Riku, but not Naminé.

"That's weird," Kairi said. "Naminé never misses school."

"I know," Sora said. "Maybe something bad happened? Riku looks kind of unhappy."

They ran over to the silver-haired teen (careful not to drop the diorama).

"Riku, where's Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno," Riku said. "She wasn't feeling well last night. She probably stayed home." He looked at them and grinned. "But guess what I did last night before she came over?"

"Your homework?" Sora guessed.

"Pshhh. Yeah right. I went out with my mom…" Riku fished around in his pocket and pulled out a square of plastic. "BAM! It's my driver's license!"

"Cool!" Sora grabbed it and looked at it. "You're making a weird face in the picture."

"I know," Riku said. "For some reason I can't understand, somebody had a bucket of cow shit in there. It was disgusting."

"Um…eeew." Kairi wrinkled her nose.

Riku took his license back from Sora and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Will you drive me around?" Sora asked. "In your car, when you get one?"

"I don't get a car yet," Riku said, and his grin was replaced by that glum look he had been wearing when they had arrived. "My mom wants me to prove that I can drive safely and sanely before she'll even _think_ about getting me a car."

"Awww…" Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Riku asked casually. "Just homework?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "I'm beginning to hate English."

"What?" Kairi stared at him with disbelief. "Your mom did our project! It wasn't any effort for us at all!"

"Shhh!" Sora nudged her.

The bell rang, signaling them to go get ready for class.

Riku went ahead and looked around to double-check to make sure Naminé wasn't coming. Then with a sigh, he waved at Sora and Kairi and walked toward the front doors.

"I can't believe this…" Kairi sighed. "He's totally in love with her, and she's doing something wrong." She turned and walked toward the door, but Sora stopped her by grabbing her hand.

She blushed and faced him again. "Um, Sora…"

Sora was staring straight at her. "We're not going to let her hurt him, I promise. We'll figure something out."

Kairi didn't know what to say. Sora's actions were more those of a concerned boyfriend than a goofy best friend. She didn't know whether it bothered her or whether she was happy about it. She finally found her voice, and stared at her hand, which was tightly enveloped in his. "Um…you can probably let go now."

Sora blushed and released her. "Oh…right…sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll…um, see you later?" He turned and nearly tripped over his feet as he ran toward the school.

Kairi stared after him, her heart racing. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, and then noticed the shoebox that was sitting on the ground nearby. She sighed and picked it up. _Sora, you big dummy_. "If I wasn't around, he'd be in big trouble," she said out loud before heading into the school.


	8. Author's Note

OMG, you guys, I am so, so sorry

**OMG, you guys, I am so, so sorry! I meant to have the story updated like last week, but some things happened and I haven't had the time. I got locked out of my computer for being accused of doing something I didn't do, got an assload of homework to finish, plus I'm having some trouble getting my ideas flowing on Chapter 8. Homecoming also happens to be next Friday and I asked my best friend Aaron to go with me. He said he wanted to, but he's being a total douche bag and hasn't told me whether he can or not. Aaron if you by some extremely odd chance are reading this, I need you to WORK WITH ME, babe. Lol. So I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


	9. Naminé’s Sketchbook

Okay I'll apologize again for that agonizing wait—well, it's only agonizing if you really love the story I suppose, lol

**Okay I'll apologize again for that agonizing wait—well, it's only agonizing if you really love the story I suppose, lol. So here's chapter 8…oh yeah, and I want to see some new reviewers. There's like 80 people who added it as a favorite or an alert but they never review! I'm so happy that people are reading it and seeing it added is just as good as a review…but I really like the reviews :D**

Chapter 8: Naminé's Sketchbook

After a long, tiring day at the school, Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked home together. Naminé had never shown up.

"I hope nothing bad happened to her," Sora said.

"She's sick," Riku repeated for what had to be the millionth time that day. "It happens, Sora. Even to brainiacs like her."

Sora didn't believe for a nanosecond that Naminé was sick. Not after everything he and Kairi had witnessed or suspected about her and Roxas. It was only logical that she was staying home because she felt guilt and remorse, not illness.

She didn't come to school the next day either. Riku was starting to worry.

"I tried to call her three times last night," he told Sora and Kairi during lunch. "The first two times, she didn't answer, and the third she had turned her phone off."

"Is she mad at you?" Sora asked.

"I hope not…" Riku frowned. "I haven't given her a _reason_ to be mad at me!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive! I call her every day, walk her home, take her out, I gave her a necklace and took her to the most expensive restaurant on the island on her birthday…"

"It just goes to show," Sora cut in, "chicks are flaky. We can't ever trust them. I say we put 'em in line."

The next thing anybody knew, he was face down on the floor, a knee in his spine and two hands pushing down on his shoulders so that his face was flattened against the cool, dirty tiles.

"Now who's putting who in line?"

"I didn't mean _you_, Kairi," Sora groaned, his voice muffled by the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Naminé did show up. She was very quiet though, and she had dark circles under her eyes and looked paler than usual.

"Naminé!" Riku rushed over to her the moment he saw her and hugged her tightly.

"She looks sick," Kairi glanced at Sora, who was busy trying to pry a wad of gum from the bottom of his shoe. (**A/N: Ugh…gruesome...lol.**)

Kairi's thoughts were distracted by the sight of this. "Sora!" she shrieked. "Don't do that, it's gross!"

"It's only a piece of gum," Sora replied.

Kairi looked at him incredulously. "_Only _a piece of gum? You have no idea where that came from! It could be diseased!"

"You're giving me that look again, Kairi," Sora warned her. "I don't understand why you have to be such a girl."

Kairi shook her head and a look of disgust quickly replaced "the look". "And I don't understand why you have to be such a boy," she shot back.

Riku had finished embracing Naminé by now and the two of them were watching the conversation. Riku looked like he was going to say something, but he changed his mind and turned away. Although she looked reluctant about it, Naminé followed him across the campus to the front doors.

After they left the childish argument between Sora and Kairi immediately ceased, as if it had all been a show. Discussing Naminé's mysterious personality change from bouncy and giggly to quiet and sickly was much more important than arguing about how disgusting Sora was.

"I think her conscience finally caught up with her," Kairi said. "Remember what Naminé said the day we met her? 'by looking at a drawing someone has made, you can determine what type of personality they have'."

"Very insightful," Sora said. "What's your point?"

"The sketchbook," Kairi said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Steal her sketchbook."

Sora's mouth dropped open. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" (**A/N: Hee hee…Dane Cook XD**)

"Nope." Kairi smiled. "C'mon. You have a class with her before I do. If she gets up, just reach over and take it. Stick it in your bag. She probably won't even notice if the way she's acting is anything to go by."

Sora glared at her. "And if she catches me?"

"Tell her you were just curious about some of her drawings," Kairi suggested. "More than likely, she won't even realize what you were really trying to do."

"Okay, fine…" Sora walked toward the school, wondering why he had just agreed to this insane and ridiculous plan. He stopped and turned back toward the redhead. "Hey, Kairi?"

"Yes?" she smiled at him.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I hate you right now."

The smile vanished from Kairi's face. "Oh, stop it. Do you want to help Riku or not?"

Sora turned back away and hurried into the school without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, after school, Sora had to admit the task Kairi had given him was not hard at all. Naminé got up halfway through class to use the bathroom, and all he had to do was reach over and grab it.

Since Riku and Naminé walked with Sora and Kairi, Kairi had to wait until after they departed for their own houses to ask Sora if he'd succeeded.

"I got it," Sora said enthusiastically when they were gone.

"Cool," Kairi said.

Sora's ego quickly faded. _That's it?_ He thought to himself. _No thank you? No hug? No "Oh, Sora, you're my hero!"?_ At the last bit, he blushed and quickly pushed the thought away.

When they reached Kairi's front porch steps, they sat down and Sora pulled out the book. "Why exactly did I steal this?"

"Don't you know anything?" Kairi demanded.

Sora gave her a blank stare.

Kairi sighed. "Forget I asked. Okay, picture this—A girl totally in love, with a pen or pencil and a notebook for sketchpad. What does she do?"

Sora's expression didn't change.

Another sigh. Kairi went on with her explanation. "She writes his name all over her paper! Duh! Or she doodles him, or she writes 'So-and-So and So-and-So Forever', right?"

"Oh!" Sora's eyes lit up as he comprehended what she was saying.

"Now we look." Kairi flipped open the sketchbook and skimmed through the pages. When she was almost to the end of the pad, she found what she was looking for. There on the page was a thoroughly detailed drawing of Roxas, and right under the drawing "Roxas" was written in big bubble letters, surrounded by little hearts and stars.

**So…now we know that something's up, right? I'm so glad I could finally get this up…it makes me feel excited. Which is a good thing because I feel like crap right now. I finally heard from Aaron, and it turns out he can't make it to the dance because of some reason, like he has a game or he has to work or something. I really wanted to see him, too :(**

**I also caught a cold. I don't feel good. So leave reviews, because reviews are like medicine. :3. The more reviews I get, the faster and harder I'll work to get chapter 9 up too. XD**


	10. The Decision

Chapter 9:

**Okay, I know I promised the more reviews I got the faster I would work, but I had some writer's blockage going on. Most of this chapter turned out quite cheesy because of it…but please don't kill me, at least I got **_**something**_** up, right? Lol.**

Chapter 9: A Decision

Saturday morning, Naminé didn't get out of bed. She wasn't actually sick, but the guilt she felt was dragging her down. She couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into such a big mess. She couldn't understand how something so innocent could have the potential to ruin her relationship.

She turned over and buried her face in her pillow. There was a knock at her door and she let out a muffled, "Come in."

It was her mom. She opened the door and quickly crossed the room to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Naminé, come on. You've been lethargic for days now. I want to know what's bothering you right now, no matter how bad it is."

Naminé lifted her head and looked at her mother. "No matter how bad it is?" she repeated it as a question.

"That's right." Her mom studied her for a moment. "Naminé, are you pregnant?"

Naminé's face turned bright red. "Mom! I'm not—how could you think—No, I'm not pregnant!" Her indignant response was shrill and garbled, and her mother smiled.

Naminé sighed once she was over her embarrassment. "I'll tell you, as long as you don't talk about it with anyone else," she said. "I mean it."

"I'm listening."

Naminé took a deep breath. "You remember Riku, right?"

"Yes. I haven't seen him around here lately. Are you two still together?"

"Well, yeah," Naminé said. "For now."

Her mother frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

There was a pause as Naminé prepared to reveal the facts to her mother. "I did something bad," she said. "I never meant it to happen, but it just did. Me and Roxas…" Her eyes welled up, but she fought the tears back. "We've always been close, and then a few nights ago when I was over at his house, and he was helping me with my homework…we just had this moment, and then—"

"I see," her mom interrupted her.

"You do?" Naminé was relieved. If she'd had to say anything else she would have broken down. How was it possible to love someone, yet still be attracted to someone else?

"A similar thing happened to me," her mom said. "I was dating this nice young man, and your father and I were just friends. Then one day something just clicked between us, and I felt awful about it for weeks. I thought I loved that other boy." She gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "But you know, I think I made the right decision. Last I heard, that man was arrested for abusing his wife and children."

"You make it sound so easy," Naminé grumbled. "Either way I go, I still have to tell Riku. And if I choose him, after I tell him he might not love me anymore."

"I never said it would be simple," her mom said. "But you need to make your choice now. If you don't, someone could get hurt a lot worse than you meant."

"That's the other thing," Naminé said. "Roxas has a girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kairi, I'm raiding your fridge," Sora called from the kitchen.

"Whatever," Kairi said. "Just make sure you tell me what you eat so I can replace it."

"You don't have hardly any junk food!" Sora whined.

Kairi groaned and turned her attention back to Riku, who still hadn't managed to get a hold of Naminé. "Why don't you just go over to her house?"

"I don't know!" Riku looked like he hadn't slept for days. He had circles under his eyes and he was easily frustrated.

"Maybe he's afraid that if she is mad she'll throw something at his head," Sora reappeared in the doorway with a handful of carrots and a frozen ice cream bar. (**A/N: What a bad combination…lol**)

"Maybe…" Kairi bit her lip as she thought. "Maybe you could go out and get her something really pretty…like a locket with a picture of you in it, or some nice diamond earrings…" She really didn't have any idea why she was spewing out these ideas. After all, it wasn't like it would do any good. But she couldn't tell Riku the truth.

"I don't have any money right now," Riku said. "My mom said I was spending too much on her already."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk to you," Sora piped up. His decision to speak caused a spray of orange carrot and chocolate.

"Ssssooooorrraaa!" Kairi whined. "Look what you did to the white carpet!"

"I'm sorry! I'm cleaning it up!" Sora had already left for some bleach and paper towels.

Riku couldn't help but laugh. Kairi looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Hey! You're laughing!"

"It was funny," Riku said, looking at Kairi like she was crazy. "Don't you laugh at stuff when it's funny?"

Kairi glared at him. "Never mind."

"So," Riku said casually as Sora came bunny-hopping back into the living room with the bleach and paper towels. "When are you gonna ask Sora out?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up at Kairi and Riku and in the process accidentally knocked over the jug of bleach.

"Sora!" Kairi looked like her brain was going to explode. "Ugh!"

"Sora you're going about this all wrong," Riku said. "You don't win a girl's heart by dumping bleach all over her carpet or spitting food all over it."

"Riku, shut up!" Sora squeaked. "You said you wouldn't—" He stopped when he saw Kairi staring at him looking confused. "You said you wouldn't be a jerk today." He had been going to say, "You said you wouldn't tell." Phew, that was a close one. He had just almost spilled out his biggest secret to the person it concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He has a girlfriend?" Naminé's mother had no more suggestions for her daughter. She'd only had so much experience in the field of romance, and this last part was a bit new.

"Her name is Olette," Naminé continued. "I've never met her, but he talks about her all the time."

"Well…" Naminé's mother bit her lip. "Do you think you would like to stay with Riku, or are your feelings for Roxas stronger?"

Naminé yanked at a loose thread in her bedspread. "I want to believe that I love Riku, and only Riku. And I did. But Roxas is…" she paused, deep in thought. "I've known Roxas. He's been my best friend ever since I can remember."

Her mom nodded. "Have you told him you feel this way?"

"I should…but I should tell Riku first," Naminé decided. "But I'm scared to."

"Well the longer you wait, the worse you'll feel," her mom told her.

Naminé made her decision right then and there. "I'm gonna tell him Monday. Then I'll decide what to do about Roxas."

**I'm not going to make any more promises on how fast the next chapter comes, because I seriously have like, no time. But leave the reviews because they make me happy…and I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week at least.**


	11. Another Secret

Chapter 10:

**Just a bit over a week, eh? That's not too bad. I want you all to know that I **_**slaved**_** over this chapter, lol. I spent every free moment in class writing it by hand, and then I came home and typed some each day. So I hope you like it.**

**This chapter has a lot of Sora and Kairi, and like almost no Naminé or Riku, to let you know.**

Chapter 10: Another Secret

Monday morning, Naminé walked onto the school grounds…and completely lost the courage she'd spent the entire weekend building up. Telling the mirror in her bedroom had been so easy. But telling the actual Riku was an entirely different story.

"Hey, Naminé!" Kairi came running up to her, closely tailed by Sora.

"Good morning," Naminé faked a smile. She wondered how Riku's friends would react. They would probably take it just as hard as Riku would. Her heart sank.

"Kairi! Kairi, I have something to tell you!" Riku had arrived, a grin on his face for what had to be the first time in forever…in the morning, at least.

"Riku, you shouldn't be smiling at the crack of oh my God, it's early." Kairi said. "Someone will think you're on drugs."

"I have some important information for you," Riku said, "concerning a certain person—" he stopped and yelped as Sora stomped on his foot, hard. With gritted teeth he finished what he had started saying. "Concerning a certain person by the name of _Selphie_."

"Uh-huh?" Kairi looked at Riku expectantly.

"She wants to talk to you at lunchtime. Apparently she's having some trouble picking out a birthday gift for Tidus and she wants your opinion."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, I can see how that is _sooo_ important."

Riku shrugged. "Her words, not mine."

"I'm going to class," Sora announced loudly. "Any of you are welcome to join me."

"I will—" Kairi got yanked back as she started after him. "Hey!"

"Wait," Riku hissed. "There's something else, if you'll just be patient."

"So tell me already," Kairi grouched. "I want to talk to Sora, he seems so lonely and—"

"You want to know why he's so lonely?" Riku cut her off. "It's because he is—and I promised I wouldn't tell, but I can't stand it because I've waited for this for so long—he is absolutely, totally, hopelessly in love…with _you_."

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "You're not serious. No way."

Naminé, who was listening, was distracted from her own problem. "Aww…that's so sweet!"

"So…what do you think?" Riku's expression hinted that he was hoping Kairi would squeal like a little girl and go hunt Sora down so she could tell him she loved him too.

That's not what happened.

Instead, Kairi just continued to stare at Riku, as if she was hoping he'd take it all back.

"What do you think?" Riku repeated.

"I think he needs to…" Kairi paused, unable to push the shock out of brain. She'd always thought Sora was just overly friendly and overly protective toward her. She had never chalked it up to his having a crush on her, though recently she'd been having those kinds of thoughts about him. A strange attraction that she had ignored, blaming it on overactive hormones that had picked the wrong boy to act up around.

She had been wondering, though, for the past two weeks, what Sora would be like as a boyfriend. No doubt he would still be ditzy, but would he still be the same goofy, hey-let's-screw-around person around her, or would he change and become more serious?

The thought of that made her wince. Sure, having a quiet, serious Sora would be nice _sometimes_. But she didn't want him that way permanently. She was afraid that if she took the bait and looked into a relationship with him, he wouldn't be himself anymore. He was the type of boy that would give it all up to be the ultimate boyfriend. She didn't want that. It would make him miserable.

"No," she finally said.

"What?"

"You can tell him," Kairi said slowly, "that I'm not interested in that. We're friends. That's it."

Riku's face fell. "Aw, Kairi…"

"No," Kairi said again, more firmly this time. She turned and walked away, canning her plan to go hang out with Sora before first period.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't get away with it, though. After first period, Sora was waiting by her locker. He shot her a reproachful look when he saw her coming.

"You didn't come talk to me this morning."

Kairi hid her blush by tossing her hood up over her head. When Sora gave her a questioning look, she said, "I'm cold."

"Want a hug?"

"No thanks," Kairi turned away to hide her flaming cheeks even more. "I'm okay, Sora."

"So why did you change your mind?" Sora asked her.

"Um…change my mind about what?"

"About coming with me this morning."

"Oh." Kairi tried to look apologetic and unconcerned. "Riku said something, and it made me upset, so I went to hang out by myself to cool down."

Sora was quiet for a moment. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

Kairi didn't answer immediately. She didn't know whether to lie or go ahead and tell him that he was right.

"He told you," Sora said. "About how I feel about you. That's why you didn't come talk to me."

There was no point in denying it now. "Yeah," she sighed.

"So…" Sora bit his lip, avoiding her gaze. "You're upset about it."

Guilt ripped at Kairi's heart. "Sora, no…that's not…"

"It's okay." Sora stopped her. "I guess I'd be freaked out too."

Kairi felt the need to explain why. She could see that he was deeply hurt that she'd rejected him. She didn't like it. She _did_ love him—as a best friend. Maybe there was something more to her feelings for him, but she was going to squelch it. It was better to let Sora go chase some girl that was more like him rather than have to live with her and her mood swings.

She sighed, and decided that with that decision, she might as well confess her own feelings to him. "Sora—"

The bell rang.

_Maybe later would be better for this conversation, anyway._ Kairi was somewhat relieved. "I'm late."

Sora blocked her as she went to leave. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Can't this wait?" The feeling of relief evaporated.

The second bell rang as he shook his head again.

"Now we're both late," Kairi was getting frustrated.

"No big deal. Come on, let's go." Sora grabbed her by the hand and led her toward the front doors.

Blush clawed at Kairi's face all over again, but shock outweighed all other emotions by far. That wasn't Sora pulling her right outside and down the street. Sora would _never _cut class. Sora would _never _be so aggressive—especially with her. That personality change she'd feared was taking place now. Because she'd been freaked out buy his confession and now he felt he needed to earn her friendship back.

They stopped at his house. Thankfully, his mother wasn't home. Sora steered her into his living room and pushed her—quite roughly—down onto the couch. He pulled up an armchair across from her and seated himself.

There was a long pause before he said anything. He seemed to be thinking about what we would say. Finally he spoke, staring her straight in the eye. "Kairi, I've had these feelings for you for a long time. The past few weeks you've been acting really weird around me. It's like you're a whole different person. And I'm hearing left and right that whenever I'm not around, if someone brings me up as a subject, you turn up your nose and act like I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you and frankly, I'm tired of it."

Kairi made a noise that sounded like a squeak. This was so unbelievably out of character for him, she wondered if she was dreaming.

"No, you're not dreaming," Sora said.

Kairi sat upright and gave him a blank stare, which quickly turned into a glare. "What the hell?! Are you reading my mind or something?"

Sora looked slightly amused. "I wish. You just had that 'I must be dreaming' look on your face, that's all."

She scowled at him to show her displeasure. Normally, this would have caused Sora to grin, but not this time. He was too preoccupied.

Kairi slid back down in her seat as she waited for him to continue with what he had to say.

"My point is," he said after a long wait, "if you're going to be a tease, then this friendship is not going to work out."

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "I am _not_ a tea—"

"Yes, you are." The words came out a lot harsher than he meant them, and he lowered his gaze for a moment. "How do you feel about me?"

There it was. The question she'd been willing to answer half an hour ago when they were standing in the hallway and she knew she didn't have time to.

"If you just so happen to share these feelings…" Sora leaned forward so he was perched right on the edge of the chair, his face close to hers. "Then what's the point of turning me down? You're only denying yourself happiness, you know."

He was inching closer to her as the nanoseconds ticked by. Kairi racked her brain frantically for a subject that would draw his attention and stop him from what he was inevitably going to do. Before she could manage to blurt out something about Riku and Naminé, his lips touched hers, very gently and very suddenly. And then as he pressed a little harder all thoughts exited her mind. She was losing herself quickly, feeling helpless and overpowered. She couldn't squirm away because sometime in the past few seconds of the kiss Sora had moved onto the couch with her and was holding her against him tightly with one arm, while his opposite hand stroked her hair very softly.

The whole kiss seemed to last for hours, though in reality it was probably not much longer than thirty seconds before he broke away. Another two seconds and he was back in the armchair, legs crossed at the ankles, looking as if nothing had happened. Kairi stayed frozen to the spot, unable to think or act.

"So what do you think about that, sweetheart?" Sora smirked at her.

Kairi finally recovered and stared straight at him. "You're trying too hard," she said.

"Huh?"

Kairi smiled. "You sound ridiculous, trying to be Mr. Badass."

"How the hell else was I going to get your attention?" Sora asked indignantly.

They both started laughing hysterically.

Amazingly, one kiss had totally changed Kairi's mind. With this in mind, she decided it was her turn to ask a serious question.

"Sora…whatcha doin' Friday?"

Sora looked at her. "Nothing, I think."

"Do you wanna go see a movie or something?" Kairi asked shyly.

"Kairi, are you asking me out?"

A sheepish grin. "Maybe."

"Well…I accept." Sora returned the grin. "But instead of a movie, I think we should, like, go for a walk around town."

"Why?" Kairi raised an eyebrow. Walking around town was something they did regularly. It was hardly worth being called a date.

"Because it's fun," Sora answered. He had returned to his normal personality, a huge relief to Kairi. "And besides, Riku's seen all the new movies with Naminé and he spoiled all the endings for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kairi said sympathetically.

"The other thing is, I think we should keep all of this a secret," Sora went on to say.

That was a shocker. Sora was a flaunter. He liked to show off his accomplishments.

"Take a second and reflect over the last few weeks," Sora said. "I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in having a relationship that repeats Riku and Naminé's. I don't want that kind of thing to ever happen between us."

"Sora, you're so sweet." Kairi giggled softly and sat up so she could plant another kiss on his lips.

**Hee hee XD**

**I wish I could have a relationship like that, lol. But no…the boys around here are all assholes. Anyway that chapter was super, super long, because I'm pretty sure it's the second to last one. I think next chapter will be the final piece of the story. It kinda makes me sad.**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 11: The Truth Comes Out

**Okay, here we are….the FINAL CHAPTER….**

**Dramatic music**

**I was thinking that maybe soon I'll come up with another idea and write another story…but that will probably take forever because EVERYTHING'S been done before. :(**

Chapter 11: The Truth Comes Out

Even though it had been Sora's idea to keep the relationship a secret, he was the more likely to expose it. The entire way through their "date" across town, he couldn't control himself. Kairi was fairly certain that by the time she got home, she'd have hickies the size of grapefruits all over her neck and shoulders.

"Sora, quit! Someone might see!" she was saying this for the millionth time that evening she heard her name called out by a slight, barely audible voice.

"Oh, hey, Naminé!" Kairi put a smile on while prying Sora off her.

But Naminé had already seen. "What are you _doing_, Sora?"

"I was pretending to be a vampire," Sora said. "See, my teeth are really sharp. I would show you except Riku might get upset with me."

"Just shut up," Kairi muttered.

"Yes ma'am." Sora looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Kairi? It looked like he was trying to _eat _you." Naminé said.

"Don't worry, he's not a vampire." Kairi giggled. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh…I—I'm waiting for Roxas and his girlfriend. We're all going to Riku's because…because I have something important to tell him, but I've been procrastinating."

"What does Roxas have to do with it?" Sora asked.

"It's complicated," Naminé said. "Actually, you two should probably come…you should know too."

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances. They knew what was coming.

"Um, we'll meet you there," Kairi said. "I think I should let my mother know, and Sora _definitely _needs to tell his mom."

"Is your mom overprotective?" Naminé asked Sora with a smile.

"Nah," Sora responded. "It's just that ever since I completely destroyed a wedding buffet at the park when I was twelve, my mom's been pretty unreasonable about my curfew and where I'm allowed to be."

"Okay then." Naminé chose not to ask for the details on how Sora had destroyed the wedding buffet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Kairi and Sora waited for Sora's mom to get out of the shower so he could tell her where he was going, Kairi found herself once again trying to fend off Sora's advances. Only it was much worse now, since they weren't in public. He was touchy-feely enough as a friend, but as a boyfriend it was awful.

"God, Sora, quit! What are you, some kind of dog?" she finally blurted.

"No," Sora said smugly. "I think I'm well past the leg-humping stage." He laughed as Kairi's eyes widened. Then she glared at him.

"That's not funny."

After Sora's mom gave them permission to go, they walked over to Riku's. Naminé must have still been waiting for Roxas and his girlfriend, because none of them were there yet. Riku was in his kitchen, frying chicken. His hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink rubber band.

"Hey, it smells good in here!" Sora exclaimed. When he saw Riku's hairdo, his mouth dropped open, and he was speechless for a brief moment.

"Don't say _anything_," Riku ordered.

But Sora said something anyway. He couldn't stop himself. "Love the hair, Riku, it's awesomely shmexy."

Riku scowled. "Fuck you, Sora."

Sora's mouth fell open again as Kairi burst into giggles.

"Ow," Sora moaned, dropping to the floor dramatically, "my feelings!"

It was that moment that the front door opened and Naminé walked in, followed by Roxas and a girl with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.

Riku ripped the rubber band out of his hair before any of the others had a chance to see and shoved it in his pocket.

"I didn't know I was hosting a dinner party," he said. "Someone should have mentioned it before."

"We're not here to eat your food," Naminé said quietly. "We're going to wait in the other room while you finish up in here. There are some things we need to discuss."

After she left the room Riku shot a nervous glance toward Sora and Kairi. "She's not breaking up with me, is she?"

"Riku—" Kairi began, but he was already freaking out.

"I know I haven't been much of a boyfriend lately, but I've just been busy! I haven't meant to neglect her; I hope she's not angry—"

"Riku," Kairi said again.

He shut up and with a deep breath calmed himself, and then carried his plate full of food into the living room. He noticed that he was not the only one feeling uneasy. Naminé kept uncrossing and re-crossing her legs, and Roxas was fidgeting and kept looking at his girlfriend. Sora and Kairi walked into the room and sat on the floor, next to the coffee table.

"Um," Naminé sucked in a huge breath. "First, I think I should introduce you to my friend, Roxas, and his girlfriend, Olette." She waited to see if greetings would be exchanged. Olette muttered a small, "Hello," but that was it.

"The reason why we're all here," Naminé continued, "is because Roxas and I have something we need to tell you."

Olette sprang up from the sofa with a shriek. "I knew it! See, I knew it!"

Roxas cowered and tried to sink into the sofa cushion. Naminé watched with a startled expression.

Olette seemed to have calmed down a little bit after that first outburst. "Why didn't you just come out and tell me? You knew that I was pretty sure I had an idea about what happened. But you just batted it around and denied it, didn't you?!"

Listening to this, Riku began to feel sick. If Olette really did know what she was talking about, then that meant…

"I'm sorry," Roxas squeaked out.

Olette shook her head. "Sorry isn't going to fix it this time, Roxas." She sighed and sat down on Naminé's other side, away from Roxas.

"So…" Riku said, setting his plate down. "You invited everyone here to tell us how you loved up Roxas?" He tried not to sound bitter, but it didn't work.

Naminé looked horrified at his choice of words. "Riku, I didn't _love him up_. There was some kissing, and some hugging, and some talking…" She stopped, knowing that he probably didn't want to hear any of that. "Look. I'm here to tell you what happened and to apologize. I want you to know that I really like you, Riku, and I would like for us to be friends."

Olette looked at her. "Do you have feelings for Roxas, or was that just a spur of the moment thing?"

Naminé blushed slightly. "Well, that's the other thing. I wanted him here so I could tell him how I feel."

Olette actually smiled. "Well go ahead."

Naminé looked a little surprised that Olette wasn't upset. She turned to Roxas slowly. "Roxas…" She stopped and started to turn bright red.

"Oh, c'mon, Naminé," Kairi said. "You can do it!"

Naminé giggled nervously. She opened her mouth to speak again, but abruptly closed it. She didn't want to sound like an idiot, or be too cheesy.

"You know what," Roxas sat up with a smile. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, because I already know."

The look of relief on Naminé's face was almost funny. "You do?"

"Yeah. I feel the same about you, actually," Roxas admitted, shooting a nervous glance at Olette, but she was still smiling.

Sora looked at Riku to see his reaction. Shockingly, he didn't look upset anymore either. He had put a grin on his face, and not a fake one.

"Riku. Do you have anything to say?" Kairi prompted him.

"Sure." Riku stood up, walked over to Roxas, and shook his hand.

"Aww, man…" Sora said. "For a second, I thought he was gonna smash his face in."

Kairi swatted the back of his head. "Sora! Don't be so mean!"

"Naminé," Riku looked at her, and held his arms out. She obliged and stood up to accept the hug offer.

"We can be friends," Riku said.

"You're not mad at me?" Naminé asked.

"Nah. "As long as you're happy with him, I can't be." He let go of her with a smirk. "Besides, I couldn't stay mad at you if I wanted to. You're too cute."

Naminé blushed and sat back down on the couch. Olette stepped over between Naminé and Roxas, picking up Naminé's right hand and Roxas' left hand. With a mischievous grin, she maneuvered their fingers around so that their hands were entwined.

"I think I'm capable of actively holding someone's hand," Roxas said, blushing.

Olette giggled and ruffled his hair. "You know you always need a little help getting started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday evening, they all got together again, this time for a far more cheerful visit. Roxas and Naminé were shyly holding each other's hands again. Riku had come along with Sora and Kairi, who were still planning on keeping their relationship a secret for a long time. Olette brought a guy from her home town that she called "Mr. Tickles", because he was very ticklish in the area of his ribs. Over bad over again, he reminded them that his real name was Hayner and that he was not ticklish, but Olette quickly proved that claim to be false.

They were standing outside the coffee shop, eating donuts and drinking coffee, when a girl from Riku's chemistry class, Carla, walked by.

"Hey, Riku," she called as she passed him.

"Hey! Um—" Riku shoved his coffee into Kairi's free hand and hid half-eaten donut into Sora's hand. "Hold up!" he ran after her to say hello and to start a very long conversation.

Sora glanced from Riku's donut to Kairi, and then shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Eew, Sora!" Naminé said.

"Well, he's not going to eat it," Sora said as he swallowed.

Kairi was watching Riku talk to Carla with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad that so many good things came out of this whole deal," she said. "Riku's off chasing girls again, Naminé and Roxas are together, Olette gets to date the guy she's always had a crush on…"

"You're forgetting one," Sora said with a sly grin.

"And what would that be?" Olette asked.

Kairi smiled up at Sora and he winked at her. "I have no idea," she responded.

**There it is! All done!**

**It's actually a little bit of a relief…one more weight off my shoulders, lol.**

**So leave reviews and I'll see what I can do about writing another story sometime. I considered a sequel for this story, but I couldn't come up with enough material to do that and make it good. Sequels are never as good, in most cases.**

**Until next time, **

**Kira :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey what would you guys think if I did like a vampire/werewolf sort of thing? I know lots of people have already done that too but I would totally write a story like that. Let me know what you think about it. You don't have to say in a review, just email me or message me or something, and then if I get a few yeses I'll start putting together a story line.**

**-Kira-**


End file.
